


Crazy (Just Like Me)

by burlesque_articulation



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tags to be added, sort of a young blood au, whatever, where jack&rhys are both like; idk younger&dumber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesque_articulation/pseuds/burlesque_articulation
Summary: Prompt: “That was a perfect example of how not to do things.” | Pairing: Rhack" Rhys took a long, somewhat calming, breath, knees tucked up against his chest. Meanwhile Jack stood flipping off the blazing gazebo, completely unaffected by the fact that they were being carried along by the river. For now, the dock Jack had ’commandeered’, after setting fire to said gazebo, kept them adrift. "





	Crazy (Just Like Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, me again. Okay, so the reason this fic is pretty blank in terms of tags (& why the rating is set to Mature) is because I kinda might add on to it? I dunno yet. This was just a really fun prompt from a while back; and let's be real, if I did add on we all know where it'd be going.

He had never facepalmed so hard before. It was supposed to have been just a fun little outing. Maybe get some ice cream, perhaps a movie? Something cute. Something… normal? _Simple_? Hah. Hahaha. Nope! _Obviously_ that hadn’t been on the agenda for the evening.

Rhys took a long, somewhat calming, breath, knees tucked up against his chest. Meanwhile Jack stood flipping off the blazing gazebo, completely unaffected by the fact that they were being carried along by the river. For now, the dock Jack had ’commandeered’, after setting fire to said gazebo, kept them adrift.

“Whattya think, Rhysie? I’d say I handled that pretty well.” Jack finally exhausted the profanity he had in his vocabulary and took a seat by Rhys, careful not to rock their escape plan too much in case the 3 metre by 4 hunk of wood decided to send them both tits up in the drink.

Actively shifting himself a few centimetres away, Rhys replied promptly, “you know what, Jack? I think that was a perfect example of how _not_ to do things.”

“Yeah… You’re right, you’re right.” Jack seemed to have an easy time admitting as he didn’t hesitate to close the space Rhys had vainly tried to create between them. “We definitely should’ve stolen the fat guys scooter for our escape. I honestly have no idea where this river even goes.” His tone exhibited zero amounts of the concern it should have.

Rhys resisted the urge to loudly groan as he leaned his forehead against his knees. “Goddammit, Jack.” Luckily silence followed his small outburst, save for the sound of water lapping against the side of the dock as they continued down river, away from the crime Jack had committed. That was, until Jack began lightly poking at Rhys’ side. “What?”

Jack, apparently unfazed by the venom in Rhys’ tone, snuggled up closer, bumping shoulders with Rhys. “Well, seeing as we’re trapped floating down the middle of a rather large river, I just thought I’d ask if you’d ever banged on a dock before?”

Rhys scowled, leaning away from him. “Really, Jack?”

“What? C'mon, kitten, you’ve gotta admit, that fire I set, it was pretty _hot_ , right?”  

Rhys just stared in disbelief at Jack for a moment before slowly shaking his head, pushing himself up to his feet. “Nope, that’s it, I am going to swim to shore, I don’t even care.” He stood close to the edge, keeping himself steady as the dock tried its best to accommodate the awkward change in weight distribution.

“Aww, Rhysie, baby, please! It’s no fun if you go off and make yourself all wet without me,” Jack remarked.

Rhys almost vaulted himself head first into the water. Unfortunately, he felt the need to look from side to side and assess just how far the riverbank was. It was pretty damn far. Biting his lip, Rhys’ eyes travelled to where the gazebo was still aflame, contrasting well with the nearly dark sky as the sun was nearly completely out of sight. It was going to be night soon, and they were hitting a surprisingly dense patch of forestry along the riverbanks…

He eyed Jack over his shoulder, who sat with one leg bent, his elbow rested against it, thumb tracing his bottom lip. A smirk crossed said lips once Jack caught sight of Rhys looked back at him. Looking back out over the calm water, turning a bit hot around the cheeks before he finally faced Jack again and took a step away from the edge. “Just for the record, I hate you.” He felt the need to point out as he began undoing the top button of his shirt.

Jack perked up, “oh, I bet'cha I can change that real soon, pumpkin.”

Yeah… Rhys honestly didn’t doubt that for a second. God, he was such a sucker.


End file.
